Drunk Gaston
by nxmjoonsdimples
Summary: Algo que se me ocurrió al ver un fanart. Sí les gusta, ¡avisenme! Así puedo hacer más


Le gustaba tomar, aunque casi siempre se mantenía sobrio, sino quién cargaría a un Gaston ebrio y triste porque Belle no quería casarse con él.

Era casi una rutina que esto sucediera, ya que día por medio, cada vez que la veía en el pueblo, ella volvía a rechazarlo, y él tenía que consolarlo.

Como dicen, el alcohol puede afectar de buena manera y poner alegre al que bebe, pero cuando afecta de mala manera, puede ser lo peor.

Y para su propia mala suerte, esa noche a Gaston le afectó de mala manera.

Lo vió tomarse dos vasos enteros de cerveza enseguida, mientras él iba por la mitad del primero.

-¿...Qué es lo qué tengo de malo, LeFou? Soy fuerte, bello...- Comenzó a quejarse, ya estaba bastante ebrio, hablaba lento y le costaba mantenerse sentado en buena posición.

\- En mi opinión, no creo que haya nada de malo contigo, amigo. Por eso creo que no deberías ser tan duro contigo mismo. Eres perfecto. - Claro, aprovechaba que el apenas estaba consciente para hacerle saber lo mucho que él sí lo amaba.

\- ¿Por qué ella no puede pensar igual que ti? - Apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Sintió como un calor subía hasta su rostro, cada vez que Gaston se acercaba demasiado, esto le pasaba, así que digamos que ya sabía controlarlo bastante bien.

\- ... Está ciega sí no puede darse cuenta de eso.- Levantó el gran vaso y sorbo un poco de cerveza.

Gaston cada vez estaba más ebrio, seguía tomando vasos enteros de cerveza y ya no se mantenía sentado, estaba literalmente encima de el.

No sabía sí quitarlo o simplemente dejarlo que se quedara ahí.

Creyó que ya era suficiente alcohol por esa noche.

\- Bien Gaston, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos. - Comenzó a moverlo para que se pusiera de pie y cargarlo hasta su caballo.

\- ... LeFou. - Su voz sonaba más ronca y sensual que lo normal, lo que hizo que se le erizara cada pelo de su cuerpo.

\- ... Sí? - Dijo intentando calmar los nervios y el calor que sus grandes cachetes comenzaban a sentir.

\- Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿Lo sabías? -

\- ... Sí, lo sé. - Lo cargó hasta la puerta y salieron de la taberna. Hacía bastante frío, LeFou pudo sentir el olor a cerveza que tenía Gaston. Lo apoyó sobre una pared para que el frío y la brisa comenzaran a hacer que se le pasen los efectos del alcohol y al menos así se pudiera subir al caballo de éste.

\- ... Y sabes que, yo te quiero mucho, ¿verdad? -

Se mordió los labios, sabía que Gaston lo quería, no se lo decía nunca, pero alguna de sus acciones lo daban a entender, a su manera.

\- Claro, yo también te quiero mucho. - Sonrió aunque realmente en el fondo deseaba terminar con la distancia que lo separaban de los labios del morocho engreído.

Pasaron unos minutos y vió que Gaston se incorporaba un poco, creyó que ya estaba mucho más consciente y se subiría a su caballo, pero lo que hizo realmente, jamás se hubiera cruzado por su cabeza que pasara, solo en sus sueños, claramente.

Sus cachetes se vieron prisioneros de las varoniles y grandes manos de Gaston, y fue todo tan rápido que cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus labios se habían juntado con los suyos. Tenía los ojos cerrados con tanta fuerza hasta que sintió que el más alto, buscaba profundizar el beso y comenzó a dejarse llevar. Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que el solo lo hacía porque estaba ebrio completamente pero, ¿Tendría alguna vez la oportunidad de besarlo así de nuevo?

Sintió como las manos de Gaston bajaban de su cara, a su cintura. Se sentía en el cielo, era justo como había imaginado.

Lo que era un pequeño beso, se había convertido en uno apasionado, donde ambas lenguas chocaban.

A todo esto, Gaston ya casi no estaba ebrio, estaba bastante consciente, solo muy muy mareado, y cuando decidió besar a LeFou, ya lo estaba.

Después de un largo rato, cuando se separaron por oxígeno, LeFou sólo pudo sentarse y procesar lo que pasó.

\- Le dices a alguien sobre esto que pasó y juro que te mato con mis propias manos. - Dijo Gaston mientras caminaba a su caballo. - De todas formas, no me molestaria que se repitiera. -

LeFou, atinó a levantarse y responder algo pero aquel ya se había ido.


End file.
